


A Sunset in Full Bloom

by chocolatechimkookie



Category: Produce 101 (TV), Produce X 101 (TV), UP10TION, X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Flower Shop, Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, Artist | Kim Wooseok, Bimbo Lee Eunsang, Cuties, Florist | Kim Wooseok, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Meet-Cute, Musician | Lee Jinhyuk, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-10
Updated: 2019-08-10
Packaged: 2020-08-14 11:16:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20191381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chocolatechimkookie/pseuds/chocolatechimkookie
Summary: Kim Wooseok lives a double life. During the day he runs the local flower shop Secret Garden in his round glasses and flower crowns, painting people by the Han River in his free time. During the night he gets rid of the glasses and gets a smoky eye instead, living for the Seoul nightlife.Lots of people find him attractive, he knows it well. Though, he's never found himself attracted to anyone himself, that is, until Lee Jinhyuk comes into the picture.(the flower shop Weishin AU we all need)





	A Sunset in Full Bloom

_The hydrangeas need watering, _Wooseok thinks to himself as he opens up the shutters and blinds around the little flower shop to let in the sunlight. The time is just shy of 7am, the sunrise just barely visible between the tall skyscrapers of Seoul.

Wooseok hasn’t always been a morning person, in fact there had been a time in his life where his timezones had seemingly shifted and he was waking up at 12pm every day. Though, ever since he’d been put in charge of running Secret Garden by a close family friend, there’s nothing he enjoys more than watching the sunlight stream over the colourful petals of the flowers they have filling the shop.

Working here is good money, not to mention he gets to live for free in the apartment upstairs and save on rent. And the place _always_ smells wonderful, a far cry from his days of smelly socks of unwashed dishes when he’d lived in the university dorms.

He hums as he goes about opening up the shop, setting his phone to play some light piano music through the speaker system. He’s gotten so used to it that his brain can basically shut off as he goes, working purely on muscle memory as he turns on the lights in the refrigerators, moves the pots of flowers and plants outside, and finally, sets up the rack for displaying pre-made bouquets by the window.

The little denim apron he wears is hanging on its usual hook by the cashier so he grabs it to put it on, protecting the plain white tee he’d put on that morning from the usual dirt and grime that comes with running a florists. It’s still early so Wooseok isn’t expecting any customers just yet, contenting himself with watering the pot plants and spritzing the refrigerated flowers.

He readjusts his round glasses on his nose and yawns softly; the delivery van with their fresh flowers should be arriving soon. When he’d first taken over the flower shop, Wooseok had actually gone out personally to their local wholesale flower markets at around 3-4am every day to get the best flowers he could. Though, now that he’s made more connections and has more of a reputation, he can afford to get it delivered straight to the shop instead.

An order had come in last night for a bouquet for a high school teacher’s birthday so that’ll be Wooseok’s first task this morning. Wooseok has always had an eye for beauty and designing, so floral arranging had come very naturally for him right from the start. There’s just something about putting together a beautiful bouquet meant for a loved one or for a gift that he just finds so satisfying and enriching.

Something that sets apart Wooseok’s flower shop from the others around Seoul is the sheer convenience he’s tried his best to implement, from ordering the flowers online to even getting them delivered on location at certain times for only a small additional charge. He’d gotten his computer science friend, Seungyeon, from university to help him re-design the shop’s website to completely revolutionise the process of ordering flowers, allowing customers to pick their exact meanings and colour schemes of flowers without requiring an awkward phone call in the middle of a busy day.

He hears a car pull up in front of the store so he hurries to head out and collect his flowers, propping the door open with a rock so he can carry the delivery in easier. 

“Good morning, Uncle!” he calls out to the man who always does his flower deliveries, waving at the elderly man with a warm smile. “What do you have for me today?”

The man waves back with an equally large grin of his own, hie stubbly cheeks wrinkled and sun-kissed. “I’ve got some lovely snowdrops for you, fresh off the farm!” he says, opening the doors to the van and revealing the buckets of fresh flowers he has inside. The snowdrops would look rather pretty in his order for that teacher’s birthday, Wooseok thinks, just to add some dimension to an otherwise stiff bouquet.

Wooseok moves to grab the buckets to move into the store, muscles straining with the weight of the many, many flowers. There’s a common misconception amongst the public that flowers are lightweight and easy to carry around, well, whoever thinks that is horribly, _horribly_ wrong. Wooseok pants as he carries the buckets from the van into the shop with the delivery uncle, slowly coming to the realisation that he’ll never need to worry about missing arm and leg day as long as he continues to work at Secret Garden.

Once the two of them have all of the flowers moved inside, Wooseok heads to the back room to grab the buckets from the previous day’s delivery to return to the uncle. “The flowers look great today, thank you!” he waves at the man as he drives away in his van, leaving behind only the vaguest scent of exhaust in his wake

He looks over the stock he has just received, cracking his knuckles and stretching to prepare himself for the long morning of work. He supposes he could hire an assistant to make his life a little easier, but he already has an Eunsang and so far that’s just made everything harder.

First, make that bouquet; the students said they’d be arriving at around 7:50am on their way to school. They requested for something that would mean gratitude and good fortune, so Wooseok quickly grabbed some of the fresh blue bells and snowdrops that had just come in, along with a few stalks of agrimony, sage, baby’s breath and royal fern to complete the look. Quite a pretty bouquet, if he does say so himself.

Wooseok is halfway through moving the flowers from the transport buckets to the ones set up by the front of the store when the students come in, two girls and a boy dressed in the school uniform of the nearby high school. The boy enters first, glancing around at the flowers as if they might just eat him if he gets too close (Wooseok has to resist the urge to roll his eyes: boys these days and their fragile masculinity).

He looks down to grab the bouquet from the table in front him so he doesn’t actually see the two girls enter, but he sure does hear them when they do. Wooseok knows he’s a good looking guy, he’d be lying if he said he doesn’t. However, being gawked at multiple times a day by girls and boys alike when they come into the store and see him in all of his ‘soft’, floristy glory had gotten old rather quickly.

Sure enough, the two girls are staring at him with wide, glimmering eyes as he hands the boy the bouquet and ring up their final payment, grabbing at each other’s hands in giddy awe. The boy—straight as a line obviously—doesn’t notice his friends’ sudden burst of giggliness, just fishing out his wallet and handing the money to Wooseok. 

“Wow this Oppa really is handsome like they said online…” he hears one of the girls whisper as they’re leaving the store, leaning into her friend as if that makes it any more discreet. He tries to not care when he notices them snapping pictures of him through the shop window, busying himself with arranging the deliveries around the shop to be prepared for official opening hours. 

Wooseok doesn’t really like how the success of the store is due partly to his looks, though he won’t say he doesn’t appreciate the extra business. It had all started around his second week of working at the then idle store when a few high school girls had come in to get some flowers and had posted a selca they’d requested with him on SNS, ever since then he’s had hordes of teenagers and middle aged ladies alike come in to see him and ask for pictures. 

What can he do? Not everyone is as fortunate as him to be so victorious in the genetic lottery.

It’s almost 10am when he flips the little wooden board hanging on the glass door to ‘OPEN’, dancing back to the arranging table to make some basic bouquets for the display outside. Roses are usually a safe bet for those, hardly a day goes by without some poor guy coming by to get a bouquet of red roses for an angry significant other. Then some mini bouquets of colourful babies breath that has recently become a big trend, and finally a few pots of succulents and small cacti for the plant lovers.

Eunsang arrives 10 minutes after he’s supposed to, though he’s instantly forgiven upon sight of the takeaway cups of coffee he has clutched in his hands. Wooseok snatches the coffee from him without a word, taking a well deserved sip of the hot liquid with a sigh. At least Eunsang understands and respects his caffeine fiend lifestyle, no matter how much of a bimbo he acts like most of the time.

“Are there any deliveries for today, Hyung~” Eunsang sings as he hops behind the counter, red hair bouncing as he skips.

Wooseok bats his arm away as Eunsang tries to cling to him, the younger boy extremely clingy once he’s gotten a hold of you (a rather adorable quality, but not one that Wooseok will ever admit out loud). “Nope, just one more pick up at 5 which you’ll have to handle, then the rest of the day should just be walk-ins.”

Eunsang quickly puts on his own apron as well, shuffling over to change the music because he thinks Wooseok’s taste is too extreme for a flower shop. So what if he likes the occasional head banger, sue him. 

“Could you give the floor a quick sweep? Some petals and leaves fell off this morning when I was arranging the new arrivals,” Wooseok calls out to his employee, working on the perfect _‘I’m an idiot, please forgive me_’ bouquet for any lovelorn souls passing by.

Eunsang’s face pops up right in front of his and Wooseok jumps, fingers stumbling on the bow he’d been working on tying. “When are we having another flower crown tutorial? It sold out completely the last time we had one.”

Wooseok shrugs. “When I can be convinced that the giggling gaggle of girls attending will actually be doing what they paid to learn.”

“That rhymed, Hyung.”

“Is that all you got out of that entire sentence?”

“Yeah.”

Wooseok sighs, already used to Eunsang’s extremely short attention span: all the boy needs to do is dye his hair orange and his goldfish aesthetic will be complete. “What I _said_ was that I’m not going to teach a bunch of silly girls the extremely technical art of making flower crowns and end up wasting a bunch of perfectly good flowers just for them to take pictures of you and I for their Instagram stories.”

“But we looked so good in them…” Eunsang mutters, pouting as he tucks a small flower bud that had fallen on the floor behind his ear. He makes a flower pose at Wooseok and winks, earning himself a smack on the head for his efforts.

“We look good in everything, why do you think I hired you?”

Eunsang gasps, eyes widening. “It wasn’t because you thought the way I organised your desk was clever?”

“Of course not, it was a mess,” Wooseok snorts, ducking behind the counter as he spots a camera flash out of the corner of his eye. He drags Eunsang down with him, peering out from the side when he’s certain the little spy has gone. Honestly, he should start charging modelling fees, if he’s going to get stalked and photographed all the time he might as well get paid for it. 

“Why are we hiding?” Eunsang whispers, trying to look around to see as well. Wooseok shoves him back with a glare. 

“I’m trying to protect you from having your face plastered all over the internet again, for _free_ no less!” 

Eunsang stands up, ignoring Wooseok’s furious grabs. “But Hyung, there’s a customer outside.” 

Wooseok tackles the boy back to the floor. “That’s one of our bloody fansite girls!” Wooseok hisses, whipping out his phone to show him the twitter account the girl has dedicated to them with far too many pictures there taken without their consent for Wooseok’s liking.

“No, Hyung, I’m telling you, there’s really a—“

“Excuse me?” a soft, male voice calls out from the other side of the counter. Wooseok stands up so quickly he feels his head spin, turning around to face the owner of the voice with his best ‘_may i help you?_’ smile and readjusting his glasses on his nose.

The boy standing in front of the counter is tall, like tall enough that if Wooseok were to stand chest to chest with him and look up he could probably see straight up his nostrils into his skull cavity. Not the best way he could have described it but, all in all, boy=very very tall.

He has light brown hair which he has gelled up off of his forehead, large almond shaped eyes and thin but ultimately rather soft looking lips. He’s cute, Wooseok thinks despite himself, giving the boy a quick once over. His mouth falls open slightly as he and Wooseok make eye contact, eyes blinking so rapidly Wooseok is tempted to ask him if something had fallen in there.

“Erm… Can I help y—“

“Fuck you,” the boy says, the words tumbling off his tongue so quickly they sound more like one than two. 

Wooseok almost chokes. “_Excuse_ _me_?“

The boy slaps a hand over his mouth and bows 90 degrees at the waist in apology, subsequently smacking his head straight on the marble countertop with a loud ‘_BANG_!’. Wooseok gasps and Eunsang shrieks (just to join in), the boy staggers back clutching his head and whining in pain. “Ow, ow, ow…” 

“Oh my god, are you okay?” Wooseok panics; he _cannot_ have someone get a concussion on shop premises, it’ll ruin their rep!

“Yeah, just give me a minute for the ringing to stop,” the boy murmurs from his new spot on the floor, his head tucked between his knees as his hand massages it. Wooseok moves over to squat in front of him, helping the boy to rub at the red mark forming right in middle of his forehead. “Did I break your table?” 

Wooseok lets out an unseemly snort. “No, the table is fine, I think you should be more worried about your skull. Do you want me to call someone for you?”

He’s about to pull his phone out of his pocket to call someone (read: an ambulance) for the boy when long fingers clasp around his wrist, stopping him. The pads of his fingers are rough and calloused, his nails filed down short. _Perhaps a musician_, Wooseok thinks to himself, trying to ignore the way his heart is beating heavily in his chest.

“No, it’s fine, I’m okay,” the boy whispers, looking straight into Wooseok’s eyes with an intensity that has his stomach fluttering. “Could you help make a bouquet?”

Wooseok snaps out of his dreamlike haze back into florist mode, standing up quickly and dusting himself off despite being completely clean. “Yes, of course, is there a specific message you want for the recipient? Who are the flowers for?”

The boy’s face goes bright red. “Well, um, they’re for my father and I’m sending them to his office,” he says, scratching at his head and avoiding Wooseok’s eyes.

“Oh that’s so sweet of you, what would you like the flowers to be?”

“I want the most passive aggressive way to say ‘_Fuck you, prick_’ as possible, can you do that?” the boy smiles sheepishly. Ah, that must be the reason for the ‘fuck you’ from earlier, so he hadn’t been cussing Wooseok out after all. 

It’s happened before, honestly, jilted boyfriends coming after his head because their girlfriends had decided they were in love with him. It’s really not his fault he was born with a face like this.

Wooseok swallows hard, hating himself for finding the way the boy smiles so stupidly adorable. “Yeah, I can do that,” he stutters, fishing around the table for a pen and paper. “Could I have your name and phone number? Would you like the bouquet to be completed now or shall we have it delivered straight to your father’s office?”

“Oh, erm, it’s okay, I’ll come back to see y— I mean, I’ll come back to collect the flowers myself,” the boy stumbles over his words, ears growing redder and redder by the minute. He takes the notepad and pen that Wooseok hands him and scribbles down his name and number. “Could they be done by Monday?”

It’s a Friday today so that gives him a good three days to give this guy the best ‘Fuck You’ bouquet he’s ever made in his whole goddamn life, _fantastic_.

“Do you have a budget?” Wooseok asks, penning the words ‘FUCK YOU’ beneath the boy’s phone number, just so he remembers his order.

The boy shakes his head, grinning lopsidedly. “Nope, go wild I guess!”

“Alright, Mr…” Wooseok peers down at the notepad for the customer’s name, “Mr. Lee Jinhyuk, we’ll give you a call once your bouquet is ready for collection, right now we’ll need a deposit of 7,500 won, is that alright with you?”

Jinhyuk nods. “Sure, sure,” he says, pulling out his wallet and handing him the money.

“Thank you, Mr. Lee, do have a nice day!” Wooseok dips his head politely in thanks, keying Jinhyuk’s order into their system and pinning up the paper with his details on the cork board beside the cash register. Hopefully no small kids will be coming in and seeing the curse words written there, that’d be terrible for business.

Jinhyuk bows in return, careful to not hit his head again this time. “Right, thank you, bye bye.”

“BYE BYE!” Eunsang echoes from beside him, waving happily at the tall boy as he slowly backs out of the store. Jinhyuk, seemingly enthused by Eunsang’s cheery nature, waves back almost as ferociously as Eunsang, a wide grin spread across his cheeks. 

Once Jinhyuk is out of sight Wooseok lets out a breath he hadn’t even realised he’d been holding, wondering what in the world had just happened to him. He’s never attracted to anyone, _anyone_. He’d really been questioning his own sexuality before this, thinking he could very well be asexual or pansexual since he’s never felt the fireworks and butterflies that everyone his age has been going on about for _years_.

“Hyung, you’re very red,” Eunsang pipes up, holding up a red carnation next to Wooseok’s face in comparison. “You match the flower! Would you like a picture?”

Wooseok sighs, his life returning back to normal almost immediately. “No, Eunsang-ah, I would not like a picture.”

Then, the realisation hits him: _he hadn’t even told Jinhyuk his name_.

“Shit.”

“Hyung you swore.”

“Be quiet Eunsang.”

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me @chocochimkook on twitter for updates on fics and general kpop madness <3 
> 
> Hope you all enjoyed the fic!


End file.
